User talk:Montonius
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the Night Haunter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blade bane (Talk) 07:49, May 5, 2010 Re:Main Page Hello there Montonius, welcome to the wiki! I unprotected the mainpage, so you can fix it up if you want to. I would get around to doing it myself, but I sadly find myself lacking time due to heavy tolls from school. I see you are being a very positive contributor however, so may I ask how long you intend to stick around for? Should you keep up edits and page fixes of this caliber, I may grant you administrator privileges. Thanks for helping out. Blade bane 09:48, May 5, 2010 (UTC)Blade bane I really appreciate the help, you'd be surprised how refreshing it is to find someone who wants to stop vandalism in its tracks instead of helping the vandalism spread. Really good job with the main page, by the way. Blade bane 10:49, May 5, 2010 (UTC)Blade bane Granted You are now an administrator, for showing constant dedication to the website and holding a consistent high-quality standard with your edits. Use your new powers well. :P.S. Sorry for not being able to stop by the site or halt vandalism recently, exams are taking up a lot of time so I won't be around to help for another one or two weeks. That said, I'm sure you can handle this place. Blade bane 02:58, May 16, 2010 (UTC)BBsig There is an error in the Red Scorpions marines article Hi one of pictures in the Red Scorpion spacemarines article is wrong. The third picture is NOT a Red destroyer it is a Chaos Brass Scorpion !! You can see it here http://www.ifelix.net/gamingblog/?p=980 Since the article is locked please delete that image from the article Thanks Vasot 09:53, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Unlocking article on the Apocalpyse class battleship Firstly thank you for the contributions and the edits to elements of my article. Some entries I made probably didn't need or shouldn't have been put in. Also thank you for closing the article to prevent vandalisim, it makes me proud of my work. However I ask that you be able to allow to edit it just a little for just a while longer. I wanted to include more text to the Armageddon war involing the battleships, but not a full account of the war. Some visual edits to the text (bold formating present on some obsucere letters. Also to add the "table top game" chapter back because details on the game now come under the chapter reserved for the war. I'm also puzzled by the removal of some resources. I ask only because I like to source my work. Thank you again. Stevid01 Re-locking of Apocalypse Article Thank you for unlocking the article and thank you very 'much for the helpful advice. Thanks to that advice the chapter on the war is much shorter and concise than it would have been. I've finished the small edits there and you can relock the article for thereason you stated before. I've left the sources as they were because I'm not all that familiar with how to do it properly and had no idea there were some conventions to follow. So until I'm more confident with that I'll leave it for the time being. Thank you once more for the high praise and I'll continue to contribute to the wiki on BFG vessels of all the races. Stevid01 16:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Unlocking of Black Templars Hi there. Can you please unlock Black Templars so that I can add info from "And they shall know no fear..." by Darren Cox, in ''Heroes of the Space Marines --AlastairIrvine 13:45, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ...? i was wondering if i could put one of my made up chapters on here? they're the "Iron Lions" i've got a pic' on my account representing a captain. Raven Guard - Edit Request Hi, i noticed you were the last to edit the Raven Guard page, i have found an issue with conflicting information on the page and was wondering if you could find the time to fix it, or grant me the ability to do so. I have left specific information in the talk page, both as to what the issue is and what the correct information should be. I have quoted my sources, and have added an image to support the information. With Thanks, ~ Onyx Icarus of http://sonsofcorax.freeforums.org Sons of Corax Sanguinius Page I am not a 100% but recheck your sources, I recall Sanguinius defeated a Greater Daemon of Slannesh not a Blood Thirster of Khorne (however I do recall this fact always being in dispute), and it isn't called the "Ultimate Gate", it is refered to as the "Eternity Gate" where Sanguinius made his stand in defense of the Holy Palace on Terra that much I am certain of. Hello Hi. I'm Wendy, a Helper with wikia. Somebody contacted us about some spam that they had seen on the Black Templars page; I tracked it down to User:SniperGhost, who had replaced your Template:Reflist with nonsense. I wanted to let you know I had undone his/her edit, but I will leave it up to you to follow this wiki's policies in terms of what, if any, block isi appropriate. Let me know if you have any questions. -- Wendy (talk) 01:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC) why locked? Why are so many pages locked? Makes it pretty hard to improve the wiki. Ted Ernst 23:13, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Oi, you've locked Zeist Campaign...and you have grammatical & wikilink errors in it. Mind unlocking it so that other's can fix them? -Wulfenbach 19:39, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Imperium of Man Hello, can you please unlock this page? There's a few things I'd like to add. Thanx!! RegisteredContributor 17:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I appreciate your fast response. Added some material in the page. RegisteredContributor 23:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Adminship or at least the right to edit a lot more pages I would like to edit Space Wolves and Leman Russ I have just finished Thousand Sons and I am eager to give some data.BloodAngels Fan 15:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) BloodAngels Fan Magnus the Red Just a note to propose editing this page to reflect newer info from HH12 "A thousand sons". For instance, he was not born a cyclops, he lost one of his eyes by looking into the Empyrean. Tissue and smooth skin grew where the eye and socket used to be. RegisteredContributor 22:00, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I further edited the page, thanks. RegisteredContributor 20:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) BloodAngels Fan Montonius, Please see the comments I made on BloodAngels Fan's user talk page in reference to his Space Wolves changes. He has a lot of speculation and incorrect facts regarding the chapter. - Killawatt 07:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Chapters Needing Work On with the fun! Might as well take a look first at the List of Space Marine Chapters and get that tweak'd to spec. :Monty, before I go commenting some of your new fixes as weird, what's the new pattern for List entries? Are you going to stick with the Name - Blurb - Page link pattern that most of the list has, or are you going to go with the one you've set up for Alpha Legion and Emperor's Wrath? -Wulfenbach 05:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) *Alpha Legion - fixed. *''Avengers - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *''Dark Tusks - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *''Destroyers - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *''Desert Lions - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *''Emperor's Children - ''fixed. *Emperor's Wrath - fixed. *''Emperor's Wolves - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *Grief Bringers - fixed. *Halo Dragons - Missing from list. No page link. See Zeist Campaign. *''Imperial Ravagers - New add. Messed up page ref. ''-'bach. *''Inceptors - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *Iron Hearts - No page link. *Iron Lords - Missing from list. No page link. See Zeist Campaign. *Knights of Blood - No page link. *Luna Wolves - Fixed, redirected to Black Legion. *Lords of Wrath - No page link. *Novamarines - Fixed. *Purple Stars - No page link. *''Rampagers - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *Reclaimers - No page link. *Sable Swords - Fixed. *''Silver Guards - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *Sky Sentinels - No page link. *''Sons of Justice - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *''Sons of Horus - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *Sons of Vengeance - No page link. *Sons of Ulthunas - No page link. Redirect to Angels of Ecstacy perhaps? *Star Phantoms - Fixed. *Storm Bringers - Removed, non-canon Chapter. *Storm Dragons - Removed, non-canon Chapter. *Taurans - No page link. *Tempest Sons - Removed, non-canon Chapter. *Terror Tigers - No page link. *Thousand Sons - Fixed. *Thunder Barons - No page link. *Tiger Claws - No page link. Redirect to Astral Claws perhaps? *Valedictors - No page link. *Violators - No page link. *Wolf Brothers - No page link. There's also the issue of blurb formatting. I like the look of the average one, where it's: Angels Porphyr The '''Angels Porphyr Chapter was founded in the 31st Millennium. That's a nice, clean look. A little spare in info, perhaps, but then we'd be getting into the issue of what should be in the blurb anyways, versus what should be left on the Chapter's wikipage itself. For my two sestertii, the name, founding date (if known), parent Chapter (if known), affiliation (Imperial/Traitor/Renegade) and state of existence (Active/Destroyed/MIA/etc) would cover most of the basic info needing to be in the blurb. Anything else might be better left in the Chapter's page itself. -Wulfenbach 20:23, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent work thanks for the lost, I'll begin verification one by one as time permits. I'm glad you like the average blurbs, I wrote them.;) I would also add to them any particularly defining characteristics or campaigns that a Chapter fought in, especially for many of the minor Chapters which were often created to take part in a single cannon event like the 13th Black Crusade. In general, the blurb for each Chapter on the List page should probably match the first paragraph of its full separate page, since I have generally designed them to contain all of the information you mentioned. Montonius 20:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. Tagged with Zeist Campaign page for reference. -Wulfenbach 22:31, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Lexicanum Chapters Should we then be importing in the information from the Lexicanum for inclusion into the wiki? It seems like quite the task, and there might be copyright issues with we were to cut-n-paste import. - 01:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :LOL. There's no copyright issues since everything on their site is a violation of GW's copyrights, just as everything on our wiki is as well! If you take their information, simply alter it by paraphrasing it differently, then no issue involved. Montonius 03:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :: ... Part of me says "I see...I'll be over here talking with my solictor" and the other part says "#### it, let's get it done." -Wulfenbach 08:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Don't worry Wulfy, you can tell your solicitor I've already put a legal disclaimer on the front page. Not that it's worth a damn since it basically says, "Yeah this wiki has no permission to exist, but we don't make any money from your stuff , so who cares?" Just take comfort in the fact that this wiki is 5 years old, and the Lexicanum even older, but no one cares. However, on a serious note, if there was a problem, GW would issue Wikia a cease and desist order (depending on where in the world their servers are based) and Wikia would simply remove the wiki from its servers. Nothing would happen save that we would come to this site one day and discover all our hard work gone into thin air. Montonius 19:53, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Also, in regard to the Lexicanum, they actually are a far more complete wiki than we are. However, I find their pages ugly and difficult to navigate and their formatting is a pain to the eye. I believe that given some time and effort, WE can become the premier Warhammer 40k website on the Web. We already have the top spot on Google because of our name. Our location on Wikia means we will always have an advantage in future searches over the Lexicanum. Our only problem is that this Wiki was abandoned by its founders about 2 years ago, then given to caretaker administrators who really did not have the time to govern it properly, so it became filled with vandalism and 2-line articles with no sources. We are going to change all of that in the months to come as I am here for the long haul and I've got an Administrator protection button and I'm not afraid to use it! Montonius 20:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Zeist Campaign Take a look at the rewrite & discussion. I aimed to improve clarity on the read. May have succeeded, may have "FAILED MISERABLY". We'll see. -Wulfenbach 22:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) British Spelling Bloody hell. Well, that's embarrassing, since I'm a Canuck and we do still stick to the British spellings for the most part. My spellchecker is set otherwise it seems, and foolishly I trusted it without thinking. I'll alter it and stick with the proper spelling from now on. -Wulfenbach 06:46, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Please allow me to defend myself Monotonius. Argument 1, 4 & 5 of Killawatt The data was already there and I just reorganized it please look into it. I did not know this was wrong but I just copy pasted it from the original Space Wolves page. Let me repeat I did not place it there I just organized all the data concerning to Wulfen from the entire page. Argument 2 Well I maybe wrong here but we never really know but it is not stated in the Codex that Russ was raised by Wolves but by tribesmen who found him. Can you link the material that says "Russ was raised by wolves" ? I'll take back everything. Argument 3 The thousand sons flesh change was caused by a faulty gene seed maybe purposely created by the Emperor. A psyker uses warp powers, a librarian is a psyker and looking into the other legions their librarians are not affected by the flesh change when using their powers. Yes it may be caused by using warp power but compared to the other legions the Thousand Sons have a faulty geneseed causing them to turn into monstrous creatures. The argument is that the Wulfen are still coidnsered to be monstrous to the Imperium yes it may be a gift but to others its a curse. I guess I could have placed that alongside what I posted. A page should not be all about the positives but should have negatives. M'kar, Magnus, Emperor 1. I think the current Canon conflicts regarding M'kar have to addressed in the article. According to "Chapter's Due" Calgar imprisoned M'kar in the fort for 60 years. According to the Blood Angels Codex, M'kar was out and about and chasing after Mephiston at the time. Until GW fixes this discrepancy, it should be made clear in the article. 2. In Magnus's page, some of his later history and his dispute with Ahriman (after Ahriman goofed big time) should be pointed out? 3. Emperor page - something about his appearance (pre-Golden Throne) should be added. There's also significant info and questions not addressed: his Webway project should be mentioned. Why keep it secret from the Primarchs? Why was there a Webway portal on Earth to begin with? Also, why did he withhold info about the true nature of the Warp from the Primarchs etc etc (I don't know the answers to these ?? but I think they should be pointed out). There's also conflicting info on various pages regarding the star child and the working of the Astronomican. Which one is true: A. Emperor originates and directs the beacon, psykers amplify it. B. Psykers originate and amplify the beacon, Emperor directs it. I think A. is more likely? Also in various pages the beacon range is given as 50000 or 70000 light years. Which is correct? Cheers RegisteredContributor 17:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanx, I will make some changes soon, also another point: I think the role of Kor Phaeron in the corruption of Word Bearers + Horus Heresy should be addressed. Apparently he was the first traitor and the one who corrupted Lorgar (being Lorgar's closest advisor and spiritual counselor). I know all this will be addressed in HH14 "The first heretic" by Demski-Bowden, but until it comes out in November maybe something could be added. RegisteredContributor 17:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Made some edits on M'kar and Magnus. Removed some details that probably belong elsewhere. (About the planet Prospero and the Battle of Prospero). RegisteredContributor 20:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) lol dude u blocked me bitch XD well all i did was made love sound diferate to WUV ^^ any i understand y u blocked me but i have made alot of edits that were tip top so if u could talk to meh that'd be nice